Owlkits Destiney, NEED OCS
by TheRealOwleyes
Summary: Owlkit is not liked by anyone in his new clan except his mother and denmates, he was founded as a rouge and is 2 moons old. One night he hears the prophecy "Before the sunrise and the owl's call, one will rise and own will fall.." what does this mean for little Owlkit? Find out in Owlkits Destiney.
1. Chapter 1

Cloudclan, I also need some cats for Mossclan, Pineclan, Streamclan and Moorclan

Leader

Stormstar-Tall dark grey she cat with long fur,black mottling on her back, a single white paw and clear copper eyes

Deputy-Sunheart-small light ginger she cat with green eyes/she is expecting but will move to the nursery soon

Medicine cat-Sunstorm-Golden she cat with pale green eyes, white chest underbelly and tail-tip, is tall and has long legs but is slimmer tanned most

Medicine cat apprentice- Softkit

Warriors- open-A lot more

Stoneheart-Large stone-Grey tom with amber eyes and a nicked ear

Frosttail-light blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Sparrowtail- brown tom with white chest and paws, amber eyes

Darkblaze-very dark grey tiger tabby, with barley distinguishable from the rest of his pelt, dark blue eyes

Blackwillow-black she cat with one dark blue eye and one amber, one white splotch of fur on her left shoulder

Goldenstripe-brown she cat with a golden stripe down her back, black tail, brown

Duskear- Black tom with one brown ear and one brown eye and one orange eye

Apprentices-

Darkpaw-a dark brown tom with a black stripe down his back and dark orange eyes

Sunpaw-yellow tom with a tan spot over his eye, brown eyes

Queens/Kits 1-2 more

Swanfeather-very light grey she cat with a plumy tail and light blue eyes motherto Sparrowtails kits featherkit-Silver she cat with blue eyes thrushkit- Brown tom with leaf green eyesand Owlkit- light grey tom with dark grey stripes down hisback

and tail, has brown paws and ear tips; former rouge

Rainlight-white she cat with grey flecks on her pelt, leaf green eyes mother to whitekit-Large long furred pure white she cat, long teeth that curve out from under her lip, long claws and amber eyes Dovekit-White she cat with silver tabby stripe and pale  
/blue eyes Silverkit-Silver tabby she cat with blue eyes Softkit -pure white soft furred she cat clear blue eyes and a pink nose Swankit-small silver and white tabby she cat, pale green eyes and a pink nose

Moonblossom-tall and long-legged dusky silver she cat with white splotches about her whole body and bright green eyes mother to Darkblazes kits Shadowkit-dark grey almost black tom with poisonous green eyes Ashkit-Dark silver tom with almostunnoticeable  
/darker stripes and dark blue eyes Hawkkit- darkish grey she cat with black stripes, has a white chest underbelly and tail-tip has dark turquoise eyes, tall but more slim

Elders-Open

Pineclan

Leader-

Bramblestar-dark brown she cat with a black paw and bright green eyes

Deputy-

Grayfur-gray tom with a deep black stripe down his back with a crissed cross battle scarred muzzle and deep blue eyes

Medicine cat-

Cloudmist- dark grey she cat with white spots and aqua eyes

Medicine cat apprentice-

Nightkit-pure black she cat with piercing blue eyes

Warriors-Open

Snarlstep-black and white tabby with green eyes and a long thin red tipped tail

Rabbitleap-light brown and white she cat with sad brown eyes and a slight ruff around her neck

Stormwing-Dark brown tom with deep black stripes down his back with deep blue eyes

Kestrelshine-dark grey tom with dark blue eyes


	2. Allegiances for now I still need more

Cloudclan, I also need some cats for Mossclan, Pineclan, Streamclan and Moorclan

Leader

Stormstar-Tall dark grey she cat with long fur,black mottling on her back, a single white paw and clear copper eyes

Deputy-Sunheart-small light ginger she cat with green eyes/she is expecting but will move to the nursery soon

Medicine cat-Sunstorm-Golden she cat with pale green eyes, white chest underbelly and tail-tip, is tall and has long legs but is slimmer tanned most

Medicine cat apprentice- Softkit

Warriors- open-A lot more

Stoneheart-Large stone-Grey tom with amber eyes and a nicked ear

Frosttail-light blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Sparrowtail- brown tom with white chest and paws, amber eyes

Darkblaze-very dark grey tiger tabby, with barley distinguishable from the rest of his pelt, dark blue eyes, _ **Apprentice-Darkpaw**_

Blackwillow-black she cat with one dark blue eye and one amber, one white splotch of fur on her left shoulder

Goldenstripe-brown she cat with a golden stripe down her back, black tail, brown eyes, _ **Apprentice-Sunpaw**_

Duskear- Black tom with one brown ear and one brown eye and one orange eye

Apprentices-

Darkpaw-a dark brown tom with a black stripe down his back and dark orange eyes

Sunpaw-yellow tom with a tan spot over his eye, brown eyes

Queens/Kits 1-2 more

Swanfeather-very light grey she cat with a plumy tail and light blue eyes motherto Sparrowtails kits featherkit-Silver she cat with blue eyes thrushkit- Brown tom with leaf green eyesand Owlkit- light grey tom with dark grey stripes down hisb

and tail has brown paws and ear tips; former rouge

Rainlight-white she cat with grey flecks on her pelt, leaf green eyes mother to whitekit-Large long furred pure white she cat, long teeth that curve out from under her lip, long claws and amber eyes Dovekit-White she cat with silver tabby stripe and pale  
/blue eyes Silverkit-Silver tabby she cat with blue eyes Softkit -pure white soft furred she cat clear blue eyes and a pink nose Swankit-small silver and white tabby she cat, pale green eyes and a pink nose

Moonblossom-tall and long-legged dusky silver she cat with white splotches about her whole body and bright green eyes mother to Darkblazes kits Shadowkit-dark grey almost black tom with poisonous green eyes Ashkit-Dark silver tom with almostunnoticeable  
/darker stripes and dark blue eyes Hawkkit- darkish grey she cat with black stripes, has a white chest underbelly and tail-tip has dark turquoise eyes, tall but more slim

Elders-Open

* * *

Pineclan

Leader-

Bramblestar-dark brown she cat with a black paw and bright green eyes

Deputy-

Grayfur-gray tom with a deep black stripe down his back with a crissed cross battle scarred muzzle and deep blue eyes

Medicine cat-

Cloudmist- dark grey she cat with white spots and aqua eyes

Medicine cat apprentice-

Nightkit-pure black she cat with piercing blue eyes

Warriors-Open

Snarlstep-black and white tabby with green eyes and a long thin red tipped tail

Rabbitleap-light brown and white she cat with sad brown eyes and a slight ruff around her neck

Stormwing-Dark brown tom with deep black stripes down his back with deep blue eyes

Kestrelshine-dark grey tom with dark blue eyes, _**Apprentice-Flamepaw**_

Shadowstripe-Dark grey tom with black stripes, _**Apprentice-Rowanpaw**_

Apprentices-

Flamepaw-ginger she cat with white paws, chest,n and underbelly, golden eyes. Mentor-Icetail/Kestrelshine

Rowanpaw-Dark ginger she cat with blacks paws and tail tip, has a nick in her left ear from fox, mentor-Shadowstripe

Queens

Icetail-light grey she cat with a white tail and ice blue eyes, mother to Kestrelshines kits, Nightkit(pure blue she cat with piercing blue eyes) Snowkit(Dark gray she cat with white stripes going down her back with light blue eyes) and Stonekit(tiny  
gray tom with huge paws and golden brown eyes)

Bramblestar-dark brown she at with bright green eyes and a black paw; mother to Greyfurs kits;Jaykit(Gray she cat with a black paw and a black stripe with bright green eyes),Tigerkit(Deep brown tom with black stripes and one black paw with one bright green eye and one deep blue eye), Ravenkit(gray she cat with a black paw and a black stripe with bright green eyes

Elders-open

* * *

Moorclan

Leader-

Lithestar-Black she cat with leaf green eyes

Deputy-

Birchtail-Super pale brown tom with black specks and extremely faint tabby stripes with amber eyes

Medicine cat-Open

Medicine cat apprentice-open

Warriors-open

Honeysuckle-golden tabby she cat with soft amber eyes

Beetail-black tom with a black and yellow tail and and yellow paws

Apprentices-open

Queens-open

Blueshade-blue-black she cat with pure black paws and a pure black spot over her right eye, expecting Beetail's kits

Elders-

Frostnose- grey she cat with a uncommen blue nose and black ears

* * *

Mossclan

Leader-open

Deputy-open

Medicine cat-

Fernmoon-Black she cat with green eyes and a white tail

Medicine cat apprentice-open

Warriors-

Ivytooth-Silver and white she cat with sharp amber eyes

Quickwater-Blue grey tabby with cool blue eyes

Willowbranch-light brown she cat with dark brown swirls down her body and she has green eyes, _ **Apprentice-Fernpaw**_

Apprentices-

Fernpaw-blue-gray and white tabby she cat with deep blue-gold eyes

Queens-open

Elders-

Dustcloud-old dark brown tom with light patches of brown,blind in one eye

* * *

Streamclan

Leader-Dragonflystar-brown and white tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy-Rainbeauty-Gorgeous grey she cat with green eyes

medicine cat-Nettlewhisker-Brown tom with blue eyes and curved whiskers

medicine cat apprentice-open

warriors-

Willowflower- brown she cat with yellow eyes

Speckledeye-Gray blue tabby with bright blue eyes

apprentices

Moonpaw-small blue grey she cat with very blue eyes

Queens-

Viperfang-Long haired tortoiseshell with vibrant green eyes and an underbite,expecting Speckledeyes kits

Elders-

Dewfeather-tabby black she cat with feather like grey spots everywhere, crippled back leg


	3. Allegiances again

Cloudclan, I also need some cats for Mossclan, Pineclan, Streamclan and Moorclan.

* * *

Cloudclan-

Leader

Stormstar-Tall dark grey she cat with long fur,black mottling on her back, a single white paw and clear copper eyes(I-Really-Hope-Not

Deputy-Sunheart-small light ginger she cat with green eyes/she is expecting but will move to the nursery soon(Revali-Pilot-Of-Medoh)

Medicine cat-Sunstorm-Golden she cat with pale green eyes, white chest underbelly and tail-tip, is tall and has long legs but is slimmer tanned most of her clanmates(i-really-hope-not)

Medicine cat apprentice- Softkit

Warriors- open-A lot more

Stoneheart-Large stone-Grey tom with amber eyes and a nicked ear

Frosttail-light blue-grey tom with blue eyes(Revali-Pilot-Of-Medoh)

Sparrowtail- brown tom with white chest and paws, amber eyes

Darkblaze-very dark grey tiger tabby, with barley distinguishable from the rest of his pelt, dark blue eyes, _ **Apprentice-Darkpaw**_ (i-really-hope-not)

Blackwillow-black she cat with one dark blue eye and one amber, one white splotch of fur on her left shoulder(i-really-hope-not)

Goldenstripe-brown she cat with a golden stripe down her back, black tail, brown eyes, _ **Apprentice-Sunpaw**_

Duskear- Black tom with one brown ear and one brown eye and one orange eye

Berrydrop-White she cat with grey along her back and face, with dark grey stripes and has blue eyes

Blazeclaw-Fiery ginger tom with long claws and baby blue eyes

Apprentices-

Darkpaw-a dark brown tom with a black stripe down his back and dark orange eyes

Sunpaw-yellow tom with a tan spot over his eye, brown eyes

Queens/Kits 1-2 more

Swanfeather-very light grey she cat with a plumy tail and light blue eyes motherto Sparrowtails kits featherkit-Silver she cat with blue eyes thrushkit- Brown tom with leaf green eyes and Owlkit- light grey tom with dark grey stripes down his back and  
tail has brown paws and ear tips; former rouge

Rainlight-white she cat with grey flecks on her pelt, leaf green eyes mother to whitekit-Large long furred pure white she cat, long teeth that curve out from under her lip, long claws and amber eyes Dovekit-White she cat with silver tabby stripe and pale  
/blue eyes Silverkit-Silver tabby she cat with blue eyes Softkit -pure white soft furred she cat clear blue eyes and a pink nose Swankit-small silver and white tabby she cat, pale green eyes and a pink nose

Moonblossom-tall and long-legged dusky silver she cat with white splotches about her whole body and bright green eyes mother to Darkblazes kits Shadowkit-dark grey almost black tom with poisonous green eyes Ashkit-Dark silver tom with almost unnoticeable  
/darker stripes and dark blue eyes Hawkkit- darkish grey she cat with black stripes, has a white chest underbelly and tail-tip has dark turquoise eyes, tall but more slim(I-really-hope-not)

Ivyfrost-Golden brown she cat with white/silver paws and green eyes/expecting blazeclaws kits

Elders-Open

* * *

Pineclan

Leader-

Bramblestar-dark brown she cat with a black paw and bright green eyes

Deputy-

Grayfur-gray tom with a deep black stripe down his back with a crissed cross battle scarred muzzle and deep blue eyes

Medicine cat-

Cloudmist- dark grey she cat with white spots and aqua eyes

Medicine cat apprentice-

Nightkit-pure black she cat with piercing blue eyes

Warriors-Open

Snarlstep-black and white tabby with green eyes and a long thin red tipped tail

Rabbitleap-light brown and white she cat with sad brown eyes and a slight ruff around her neck

Stormwing-Dark brown tom with deep black stripes down his back with deep blue eyes

Kestrelshine-dark grey tom with dark blue eyes, _**Apprentice-Flamepaw**_

Shadowstripe-Dark grey tom with black stripes, _**Apprentice-Rowanpaw**_

Moonclaw-black she cat with gray paw, has markings around her eyes, sickly green eyes, unusually long claws

Apprentices-

Flamepaw-ginger she cat with white paws, chest,n and underbelly, golden eyes. Mentor-Icetail/Kestrelshine

Rowanpaw-Dark ginger she cat with blacks paws and tail tip, has a nick in her left ear from fox, mentor-Shadowstripe

Snowpaw-Gray she cat with white ears,paws and tip of tail, with blue eyes

Queens

Icetail-light grey she cat with a white tail and ice blue eyes, mother to Kestrelshines kits, Nightkit(pure blue she cat with piercing blue eyes) Snowkit(Dark gray she cat with white stripes going down her back with light blue eyes) and Stonekit(tiny  
/gray tom with huge paws and golden brown eyes)

Bramblestar-dark brown she at with bright green eyes and a black paw; mother to Greyfurs kits;Jaykit(Gray she cat with a black paw and a black stripe with bright green eyes),Tigerkit(Deep brown tom with black stripes and one black paw with one bright  
green eye and one deep blue eye), Ravenkit(gray she cat with a black paw and a black stripe with bright green eyes

Elders-

Blackpelt-Black tom with jolly amber eyes

One-Fang-Gray she cat with long claws,scraggly coat, green eyes and one fang sticking out

* * *

Moorclan

Leader-

Lithestar-Black she cat with leaf green eyes

Deputy-

Birchtail-Super pale brown tom with black specks and extremely faint tabby stripes with amber eyes

Medicine cat-Open

Medicine cat apprentice-open

Warriors-open

Honeysuckle-golden tabby she cat with soft amber eyes

Beetail-black tom with a black and yellow tail and and yellow paws

Stormcloud-golden tom with darker patches and green eyes

Apprentices-open

Queens-open

Blueshade-blue-black she cat with pure black paws and a pure black spot over her right eye, expecting Beetail's kits

Fawnfeather-tan she cat with white spots and green eye, mother to Stormclouds kits;Dovekit(silver she cat),Sorrelkit(tortoiseshell she kit), Emberkit(golden tom with ginger patches)

Elders-

Frostnose- grey she cat with a uncommen blue nose and black ears

* * *

Mossclan

Leader-

Eaglestar-Light brown tom with a cream underbelly and white tufts, missing part of his upper right ear

Deputy-

Thornheart-Golden-brown tabby with bright yellow eyes and a battle scarred muzzle

Medicine cat-

Fernmoon-Black she cat with green eyes and a white tail

Medicine cat apprentice-open

Warriors-

Ivytooth-Silver and white she cat with sharp amber eyes, _ **Apprentice-Juniperpaw**_

Quickwater-Blue grey tabby with cool blue eyes

Willowbranch-light brown she cat with dark brown swirls down her body and she has green eyes, _ **Apprentice-Fernpaw**_

Apprentices-

Fernpaw-blue-gray and white tabby she cat with deep blue-gold eyes, _ **mentor-Willowbranch**_

Juniperpaw-Tortoiseshell with yellow eyes, _ **Mentor-Ivytooth**_

Queens-

Leaffur-pale brown she cat with deep amber eyes;Expecting Thornhearts kits

Elders-

Dustcloud-old dark brown tom with light patches of brown,blind in one eye

* * *

Streamclan

Leader-Dragonflystar-brown and white tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy-Rainbeauty-Gorgeous grey she cat with green eyes

medicine cat-Nettlewhisker-Brown tom with blue eyes and curved whiskers

medicine cat apprentice-

Amberpaw-White she cat with brown tortoiseshell markings on her back

warriors-

Willowflower- brown she cat with yellow eyes

Speckledeye-Gray blue tabby with bright blue eyes

Lighniningtail-Brown tabby tom with brown stripes and blue eyes

apprentices

Moonpaw-small blue grey she cat with very blue eyes

Queens-

Viperfang-Long haired tortoiseshell with vibrant green eyes and an underbite,expecting Speckledeyes kits

Leaftail-White she cat with brown and black patches and deep green eyes, Mother to Lightiningtails kits;Lightiningkit(White tom with brown stripes and teal eyes,Tansykit(Brown she cat with white and black patches and teal eyes)

Elders-

Dewfeather-tabby black she cat with feather like grey spots everywhere, crippled back leg


	4. Chapter 4 Almost done with aliegiences

Cloudclan, I also need some cats for Mossclan, Pineclan, Streamclan and Moorclan

* * *

Cloudclan-3 MORE ELDERS

Leader

Stormstar-Tall dark grey she cat with long fur,black mottling on her back, a single white paw and clear copper eyes(I-Really-Hope-Not

Deputy-Sunheart-small light ginger she cat with green eyes/she is expecting but will move to the nursery soon(Revali-Pilot-Of-Medoh)

Medicine cat-Sunstorm-Golden she cat with pale green eyes, white chest underbelly and tail-tip, is tall and has long legs but is slimmer tanned most of her clanmates(i-really-hope-not)

Medicine cat apprentice- Softkit

Warriors-

Stoneheart-Large stone-Grey tom with amber eyes and a nicked ear

Frosttail-light blue-grey tom with blue eyes(Revali-Pilot-Of-Medoh)

Sparrowtail- brown tom with white chest and paws, amber eyes

Darkblaze-very dark grey tiger tabby, with barley distinguishable from the rest of his pelt, dark blue eyes, _ **Apprentice-Darkpaw**_ (i-really-hope-not)

Blackwillow-black she cat with one dark blue eye and one amber, one white splotch of fur on her left shoulder(i-really-hope-not)

Goldenstripe-brown she cat with a golden stripe down her back, black tail, brown eyes, _ **Apprentice-Sunpaw**_

Duskear- Black tom with one brown ear and one brown eye and one orange eye

Berrydrop-White she cat with grey along her back and face, with dark grey stripes and has blue eyes

Blazeclaw-Fiery ginger tom with long claws and baby blue eyes

Apprentices-

Darkpaw-a dark brown tom with a black stripe down his back and dark orange eyes

Sunpaw-yellow tom with a tan spot over his eye, brown eyes

Queens/Kits 1-2 more

Swanfeather-very light grey she cat with a plumy tail and light blue eyes motherto Sparrowtails kits featherkit-Silver she cat with blue eyes thrushkit- Brown tom with leaf green eyes and Owlkit- light grey tom with dark grey stripes down his back and tail has brown paws and ear tips; former rouge

Rainlight-white she cat with grey flecks on her pelt, leaf green eyes mother to whitekit-Large long furred pure white she cat, long teeth that curve out from under her lip, long claws and amber eyes Dovekit-White she cat with silver tabby stripe and pale  
/blue eyes Silverkit-Silver tabby she cat with blue eyes Softkit -pure white soft furred she cat clear blue eyes and a pink nose Swankit-small silver and white tabby she cat, pale green eyes and a pink nose

Moonblossom-tall and long-legged dusky silver she cat with white splotches about her whole body and bright green eyes mother to Darkblazes kits Shadowkit-dark grey almost black tom with poisonous green eyes Ashkit-Dark silver tom with almost unnoticeable  
darker stripes and dark blue eyes Hawkkit- darkish grey she cat with black stripes, has a white chest underbelly and tail-tip has dark turquoise eyes, tall but more slim(I-really-hope-not)

Ivyfrost-Golden brown she cat with white/silver paws and green eyes/expecting blazeclaws kits

Elders-Open

* * *

Pineclan-4 MORE WARRIORS

Leader-

Bramblestar-dark brown she cat with a black paw and bright green eyes

Deputy-

Grayfur-gray tom with a deep black stripe down his back with a crissed cross battle scarred muzzle and deep blue eyes

Medicine cat-

Cloudmist- dark grey she cat with white spots and aqua eyes

Medicine cat apprentice-

Nightkit-pure black she cat with piercing blue eyes

Warriors-Open

Snarlstep-black and white tabby with green eyes and a long thin red tipped tail

Rabbitleap-light brown and white she cat with sad brown eyes and a slight ruff around her neck

Stormwing-Dark brown tom with deep black stripes down his back with deep blue eyes

Kestrelshine-dark grey tom with dark blue eyes, _**Apprentice-Flamepaw**_

Shadowstripe-Dark grey tom with black stripes, _**Apprentice-Rowanpaw**_

Moonclaw-black she cat with gray paw, has markings around her eyes, sickly green eyes, unusually long claws

Apprentices-

Flamepaw-ginger she cat with white paws, chest,n and underbelly, golden eyes. Mentor-Icetail/Kestrelshine

Rowanpaw-Dark ginger she cat with blacks paws and tail tip, has a nick in her left ear from fox, mentor-Shadowstripe

Snowpaw-Gray she cat with white ears,paws and tip of tail, with blue eyes

Queens

Icetail-light grey she cat with a white tail and ice blue eyes, mother to Kestrelshines kits, Nightkit(pure blue she cat with piercing blue eyes) Snowkit(Dark gray she cat with white stripes going down her back with light blue eyes) and Stonekit(tiny  
gray tom with huge paws and golden brown eyes)

Bramblestar-dark brown she at with bright green eyes and a black paw; mother to Greyfurs kits;Jaykit(Gray she cat with a black paw and a black stripe with bright green eyes),Tigerkit(Deep brown tom with black stripes and one black paw with one bright green eye and one deep blue eye), Ravenkit(gray she cat with a black paw and a black stripe with bright green eyes

Elders-

Blackpelt-Black tom with jolly amber eyes

One-Fang-Gray she cat with long claws,scraggly coat, green eyes and one fang sticking out

* * *

Moorclan-MC CAT AND APPRENTICE OPEN 6 MORE WARRIORS AND MORE APPRENTICES, MORE ELDERS

Leader-

Lithestar-Black she cat with leaf green eyes

Deputy-

Birchtail-Super pale brown tom with black specks and extremely faint tabby stripes with amber eyes

Medicine cat-Open

Medicine cat apprentice-open

Warriors-open

Honeysuckle-golden tabby she cat with soft amber eyes

Beetail-black tom with a black and yellow tail and and yellow paws

Stormcloud-golden tom with darker patches and green eyes

Apprentices-open

Queens-open

Blueshade-blue-black she cat with pure black paws and a pure black spot over her right eye, expecting Beetail's kits

Fawnfeather-tan she cat with white spots and green eye, mother to Stormclouds kits;Dovekit(silver she cat),Sorrelkit(tortoiseshell she kit), Emberkit(golden tom with ginger patches)

Elders-

Frostnose- grey she cat with a uncommen blue nose and black ears

* * *

Mossclan-7 MORE WARRIORS

Leader-

Eaglestar-Light brown tom with a cream underbelly and white tufts, missing part of his upper right ear

Deputy-

Thornheart-Golden-brown tabby with bright yellow eyes and a battle scarred muzzle

Medicine cat-

Fernmoon-Black she cat with green eyes and a white tail

Medicine cat apprentice-open

Warriors-

Ivytooth-Silver and white she cat with sharp amber eyes, _ **Apprentice-Juniperpaw**_

Quickwater-Blue grey tabby with cool blue eyes

Willowbranch-light brown she cat with dark brown swirls down her body and she has green eyes, _ **Apprentice-Fernpaw**_

Apprentices-

Fernpaw-blue-gray and white tabby she cat with deep blue-gold eyes, _ **mentor-Willowbranch**_

Juniperpaw-Tortoiseshell with yellow eyes, _ **Mentor-Ivytooth**_

Queens-

Leaffur-pale brown she cat with deep amber eyes;Expecting Thornhearts kits

Elders-

Dustcloud-old dark brown tom with light patches of brown,blind in one eye

* * *

Streamclan-8 MORE WARRIORS AND 2 MORE ELDERS

Leader-Dragonflystar-brown and white tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy-Rainbeauty-Gorgeous grey she cat with green eyes

medicine cat-Nettlewhisker-Brown tom with blue eyes and curved whiskers

medicine cat apprentice-

Amberpaw-White she cat with brown tortoiseshell markings on her back

warriors-

Willowflower- brown she cat with yellow eyes- ** _Apprentice Moonpaw_**

Speckledeye-Gray blue tabby with bright blue eyes

Lightiningtail-Brown tabby tom with brown stripes and blue eyes- ** _Apprentice Hailpaw_**

apprentices

Moonpaw-small blue grey she cat with very blue eyes _ **-mentor Willowflower**_

Hailpaw-blue grey tabby with white tail and paws with bright blue eyes _ **-mentor Lightningtail**_

Queens-

Viperfang-Long haired tortoiseshell with vibrant green eyes and an underbite,expecting Speckledeyes kits

Leaftail-White she cat with brown and black patches and deep green eyes, Mother to Lightiningtails kits;Lightiningkit(White tom with brown stripes and teal eyes,Tansykit(Brown she cat with white and black patches and teal eyes)

Elders-

Dewfeather-tabby black she cat with feather like grey spots everywhere, crippled back leg


End file.
